


a kiss that begins with a fist

by Nerdygirlygirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Neighbors, Property Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdygirlygirl/pseuds/Nerdygirlygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “We live in adjacent apartments and one day I accidentally knocked a hole in the wall and into your living room I’m really sorry oh my god you’re naked” AU</p><p>(as misleading as the title is, no person gets punched)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a kiss that begins with a fist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellarkesupernova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkesupernova/gifts).



> For Kara, let me just say you're list of prompts were hilarious and I loved them all. That being said I chose to do this one because my first thought was Bellamy punching a hole (because it's Bellamy) so of course I did something completely different. I hope you like it!
> 
> PS - just suspend disbelief for this one lol

Clarke was pissed.

She had never been this mad in her entire life. Not when Wells moved across the country right before high school started leaving her all alone at the most pivotal time in her life. Not when she found out Finn had cheated on her – or well cheated on someone else with her. Not when Lexa decided to just leave rather than break up with her. Not when that drunk driver killed her father (okay, maybe she wasn’t as mad as that one). 

Clarke just couldn’t believe her mom. They had built a delicate truce in the years since her father’s death and it worked (most of the time). But this – this was a new low.

Clarke was pacing back and forth in her living room when she spun around and slammed her fist into the living room wall. Clarke felt the plaster scrap her fist as she pulled it back through the wall taking a good portion of the wall with her leaving a large square the same size as the large family portrait hanging in her childhood home. 

Clarke glanced into the hole and discovered she was looking into her neighbor’s living room – where said neighbor was standing completely naked. Clarke had seen him around before (normally clothed) and had thought he was attractive with his dark eyes, messy hair, and freckles. But now all she saw was lean and tan muscles that spread from his broad shoulders down to his chiseled stomach and even further down – 

Clarke quickly pulled her eyes back to his face and felt her own redden in response. For his part, her nameless neighbor also turned slightly red, but with a smirk as he reached over and grabbed a pillow sitting on the couch next to where he stood.

“Oh my god,” Clarke slapped a hand across her eyes and slid down onto the floor next to the wall. “Why are you naked?”

Her neighbor chuckled deeply, “Why wouldn’t I be? I live alone and this is my apartment last time I checked.” 

“Right, of course,” Clarke mumbled. “I’m so sorry. I have no idea how this happened.”

“Well, when you throw something heavy enough at the wall it tends to leave a mark – or in this case punch a hole.”

“Think a fist can do this sort of damage?” 

“Your fist? No.”

“Well, it did.” Clarke stuck her fist through the hole to show the damage to her hand.

“Holy shit.” Clarke’s neighbor crossed his living room and began to inspect her hand. Clarke’s other hand remained firmly on her face. “You need to get this looked at.”

“I know,” Clarke sighed. “My mom’s a doctor. Nothing looks like it need stiches so I should be able to just clean it up and bandage it myself. But I would need to get a closer look at it.”

“And what’s stopping you?”

“You’re naked and I can see things. That pillow isn’t covering anything.”

Her neighbor chuckled again, “Well, you can always take a peak. I don’t mind.” Clarke could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Can you just leave or put clothes on?”

“Fine, fine.” Clarke heard his footsteps retreat and she removed her hand just in time to catch a very firm backside before it disappeared into what appeared to be his bedroom.

Clarke glanced down at her hand and examined the damage and she was right – no stiches needed. 

“How’s it looking?” Her neighbor’s deep voice pulled her from her hand and Clarke looked up to see him wearing low slung jeans and pulling a faded and worn t-shirt over his head.

“It’s fine. Just some cleaning up and a bandage. I’m more worried about this hole. My security deposit is definitely gone after this.”

“Nah,” her neighbor shrugged his shoulders. “Murphy shoved his head into the wall last year and I fixed it. It was a shoddy job so that’s probably why your hand went through it so easily. This looks to be about the same size Murphy made.”

“Why did he shove his head in the wall?”

“It’s Murphy.”

“And that means –“ 

“Miller bet him five bucks to do it. Scared Mrs. Landingham half to death when Murphy’s head came through. We were drunk and she was livid so I tried fixing in the next morning when I was hungover. Hence, the shoddy repair.” 

“These are the people you hang out with?” Clarke raised an eyebrow at him.

Her neighbor shrugged again. “We’ve been friends since kindergarten.”

“Oh,” Clarke said quietly and glanced back at her hand. She understood that kind of friendship.

“I’m assuming you’ve got friends like that.”

“Yeah, Wells,” Clarke said. “Since birth. He was born two hours before me and our mothers met in the maternity ward.”

“Wow, that’s kind of cool.”

“It is,” Clarke gave him a wide smile. “He’s dating my other best friend now.”

“I can’t tell if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.”

“Good thing. They’re perfect for each other. He’s going to propose soon,” Clarke paused. “He just doesn’t know it yet.”

Her neighbor threw his head back and gave a big laugh at that. His eyes crinkled in the corner and his smile was as blinding as the sun and Clarke felt herself being blinded by it.

“Poor guy. You two are ganging up on him?”

“No,” Clarke shook her head quickly. “Raven – my other friend – she doesn’t know he’s going to propose yet either. It’s all me. I’m working the long game on them.”

Her neighbor gave her a small smile. “You know, I now know the damn of both of your best friends and you’ve seen me naked, but I have no idea what your name is.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Clarke stuck her hand through the hole. “Clarke Griffin.”

Her neighbor glanced down at her hand and reached for her wrist holding onto it and examining her hand. Clarke had completely forgot that she punched the wall with her right hand – the one she offered for him to shake.

“Bellamy Blake. Are you sure this is okay?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. I should probably get it cleaned up.”

“If you open your door, I can come over and help. Then I’ll get started on fixing the wall.”

“Oh, you don’t have to,” Clarke quickly shook her head. “I’ll fix the wall. I caused the damage.”

“Actually, Murphy caused the damage so I should probably fix it,” Bellamy smiled at her. “Without his help, you wouldn’t have been able to punch a hold through it. And this is your right hand,” Bellamy lifted her injured hand for him to see. “Unless you’re ambidextrous, you might need some help with this too.”

“And what if I am?” Clarke gave him a challenging look.

“Then you probably wouldn’t have handed me your right hand to shake.”

“Alright, fine. Come on in,” Clarke pulled her hand from his grasp and made her way to her front door where she unlocked everything. Clarke didn’t wait for Bellamy to come in and headed towards the bathroom.

“Clarke?”

“Bathroom,” Clarke called back as Bellamy’s footsteps followed her down the hallway.

Clarke sat on the toilet seat lid and reached under her sink to pull out the first aid kit she always kept on hand. 

Bellamy pushed the bathroom door open slowly and glanced inside. “Just making sure you weren’t trying to get even with me.”

Clarke rolled her eyes as Bellamy chuckled at his own joke.

“There’s some antiseptic in there. I don’t think any bandages are going to work so we’ll just clean it and let it be for now.”

“Okay, doc.”

“I’m not a doctor,” Clarke grumbled.

“Then what do you do?” Bellamy asked as he began opening things and cleaning her cuts carefully and slowly.

“I own an art gallery. Well, I co-own it with Lincoln.”

“Lincoln?” Bellamy’s face turned confused.

“Business partner. His name is Lincoln. I met him in school. We were both double majoring in art and business.”

“Two very different fields.”

“Well we knew we weren’t going to make a lot as artists or at least not a lot right away so we decided to open a gallery first. Some place where we could display our own art as well as other local up and coming artists that you wouldn’t find else where.”

“That’s a good plan.”

“Thanks. What do you do?”

“High school history by day and bartender by night.”

“Is that why I always see you coming and going late at night?”

“Keeping tabs on me, princess,” Bellamy smirked again and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“No, I lose track of time sometimes. Lincoln and I have a studio above the gallery. We split the space in two and we each have our own so I work there some nights after we close.”

“I figured it was something like that.” Bellamy was focused on cleaning another part of her hand.

“Keeping tabs on me?” Clarke smirked.

“Maybe. I see you at night too. You always miss a paint stain right here,” Bellamy reached up and pointed to the back of his neck. “You always wear your hair up so it’s easy to see the paint.”

Clarke felt herself blushing, but when she glanced at Bellamy she could see the tips of his ears were also red and Clarke felt herself smile softly as Bellamy finished up with her hand.

“Bell!” A female voice yelled from his living room and carried into Clarke’s bathroom. “What the hell happened here?”

“Shit,” Bellamy gave Clarke an awkward smile. “Hold on a second.” Bellamy put one finger up as he took off towards her living room and Clarke followed finding a beautiful girl with long dark hair and light colored eyes poking her head through the hole.

“O, what are you doing here?”

“I came to see you,” the girl – O said. “What the hell is this? And why are you over there?”

“Remember when Miller bet Murphy he wouldn’t put his head through a wall?”

“Yeah, that was like a year ago.” O gave Bellamy a confused look as she crossed her arms.

“Well, Clarke here –“ Bellamy turned to look at Clarke and stopped. “I actually don’t know what Clarke did except punch the wall and then this,” Bellamy waved towards the hole.

“Her fist did all of this?” The girl asked incredulously. “She doesn’t look very strong.”

“Hey –“ Clarke started, but gave up with a shrug because it was kind of true. She didn’t have a lot of time (or desire) to go to a gym and she mostly kept in shape by running and lifting heavy boxes at work. 

Bellamy rolled his eyes at Clarke before turning to the girl again. “No, but when I repaired the wall, it wasn’t my finest work so it didn’t take much to make this giant hole.”

“Thanks,” Clarke mumbled and examined her hand.

“Does she need a doctor or something?” O asked glancing down at Clarke’s hand.

Clarke rolled her eyes as Bellamy chuckled, “No, her mom is a doctor so she said the cuts aren’t deep and don’t need stitches. I just finished cleaning it.”

“That’s what you’re calling it now?” O waggled her eyebrows at Bellamy, who turned red again.

“Octavia,” Bellamy sighed deeply. “Did you need something? I’ve got to fix the wall now.”

“I was just coming over to have dinner with my big brother,” Octavia fluttered her eyelashes at Bellamy, who sighed again.

“Ran out of money again, O?”

“No,” Octavia pouted. “It just seems stupid to order Chinese for myself when I can just come here and you’ll order it for me and I’ll save all the money,” Octavia’s pout turned into a large smile. 

“Of course,” Bellamy turned and headed towards Clarke’s door again.

“Would you like to join us, Clarke?” Octavia quickly asked with a mischievous grin.

“Oh, no. I don’t want to intrude.”

“You’re not intruding. You’ll see everything with this hole anyway,” Octavia laughed.

“She’s probably busy, Octavia. Let it go.”

“She’s not busy. Right, Clarke?” Octavia pushed.

“Um – no, not really.”

“Great. Come on over!” Octavia waved her hand as if Clarke could crawl through the hole.

Clarke turned to find Bellamy glaring at Octavia from her front door, but when he met her eyes it was a quiet smile. 

“Let me at least pay,” Clarke offered. “You’re going to fix the wall I damaged.”

“Murphy damaged it,” Bellamy said again. “He should be the one to fix it, but then it would never get done.”

Clarke followed Bellamy next door to his own apartment and joined Octavia at the kitchen table.

“Wine or beer, Clarke?”

“I probably shouldn’t. I have some painkiller I plan on taking tonight before bed.”

“So?” Octavia raised an eyebrow and Clarke laughed.

“I’m good. Thanks.”

“Your loss,” Octavia shrugged and pulled out a big wine glass and filled it with red wine.

Bellamy quietly placed a bottle of water in front of Clarke while Octavia began ordering one of everything off the menu.

The three sat at the table in awkward silence before Octavia finally asked it.

“Okay, so why did you punch the wall?”

“Octavia,” Bellamy scolded.

“No, it’s okay,” Clarke waved her hand as she tried to remove the cap to the water bottle but she found she was having a hard time tightening her fist around the cap. Bellamy reached over and unscrewed the cap before passing the water bottle back to her. 

Clarke took a sip before starting her story. “I got into a fight with my mom. I know it sounds stupid, but –“ 

“It’s not stupid,” Bellamy offered. “We’ve had some pretty bad fights before. I’m sure I punched a few walls at some point.”

Octavia laughed, “Some walls, some boyfriends.”

Clarke smiled at the two realizing how incredibly close they must really be.

The moment was broken up when a door slammed in Clarke’s apartment.

“Clarke,” Lincoln’s deep voice carried over. “You didn’t answer the door so I used my emergency key. Where are you? I got your voicemail.”

“Shit,” Clarke muttered. “I forgot I called him.” Clarke quickly walked over to the hole and stuck her head through. “Hey, Linc.”

“Clarke,” Lincoln’s eyebrows shot up as he made his way over to the hole and crouched down. “What happened?”

“Mom,” Clarke shrugged and Lincoln offered her a sympathetic smile.

“Did you do this?” Lincoln motioned to the wall.

“Damn right she did,” Octavia’s voice came from behind Clarke. “Hi, I’m Octavia.”

Clarke grinned at the girl’s forwardness. “Lincoln, this is my neighbor, Bellamy and his sister, Octavia. Bellamy, Octavia, this is Lincoln, we work together.”

“Nice to meet you,” Octavia's grin turned feral and Lincoln seemed to blush.

Clarke met Bellamy’s eyes over Octavia and raised her eyebrows in question. Bellamy shrugged.

“Would you like to join us, Lincoln? We just ordered Chinese and we have more than enough.”

Lincoln glanced at Clarke asking a silent question and Clarke raised her eyebrows and tilted her head in Octavia’s direction.

“It would be my pleasure,” Lincoln turned towards Octavia.

“Great. Come on over. I’ll meet you by the door,” Octavia jumped up and hurried towards the front door while Lincoln grinned at Clarke before heading towards Clarke’s front door.

“Emergency key?” Bellamy asked Clarke quietly while the other two talked by the door.

“Wells gave it to him when he moved out of the city. Claimed he was passing on the torch of big brother to Lincoln,” Clarke shrugged like it was no big deal, but it still warmed her that her friends cared this much about her.

“And why do they need an emergency key?”

Clarke glanced down at the table, “I tend to forget things. I’ve thrown my keys in the trash too many times to remember.”

Bellamy laughed, “Why didn’t you just give the key to a neighbor? It’s probably easier.”

Clarke cocked her head to the side as she watched him, “I didn’t know any of my neighbors up until an hour ago.”

Bellamy nodded and ducked his head to hide his smile, “I was working up to it.”

“What?” 

Bellamy glanced up at her before looking back at the table. “I had a long game planned. First, get cute neighbor to notice you. Second, say hi. Third, get her name. Fourth, ask her out.”

Clarke grinned, “I’ve lived here for almost a year.”

“Well, I didn’t know you noticed me until today. Whenever I saw you in the halls you were always looking down or at your phone or digging though your mail.”

Clarke felt her cheeks flush as she glanced down. “I did that because I was always afraid you would catch me staring. I would be watching you and then you would glance at me so I would quickly glance down. I can’t tell you how many times I texted someone a bunch of nonsense just so I would look busy when you looked.”

“Really?” Bellamy grinned. “I don’t believe you.”

Clarke reached into her back pocket (with her left hand, she remembered this time) and pulled up her text messages. She figured Wells was the safest since Raven tended to get vulgar and Lincoln just ignored her nonsense. Clarke slide the phone across the table to Bellamy who picked it up and scanned it.

Clarke couldn’t remember the last thing she texted Wells, but she was sure it was yesterday when she got home late and nearly ran into Bellamy because she was so focused on not watching him.

Bellamy chuckled as he kept scrolling up and Clarke hide her face in her hands. 

“I like Wells,” Bellamy finally concluded, but then paused. “Raven seems – interesting.”

“Oh god, you read Raven’s?” Clarke quickly reached for the phone and found a few text messages that Raven had sent from Wells' phone. Clarke always knew when Raven stole his phone because his grammar changed dramatically (Wells always wrote in full sentences and words and Raven used so much text slang that Clarke lost half of it) and she always signed it with the rocket ship emoji.

Clarke felt her face flush even more when she saw what Raven had said.

“Relax,” Bellamy said quietly and reached for her good hand. “My friends were much worse. Trust me.”

Clarke’s eyes snapped up to his and they narrowed as she watched him. “Now I need to see.”

“No,” Bellamy shook his head. “Trust me. It’s for your own good.”

“Finally,” Octavia interrupted. “If I had to hear one more thing about Bell’s gorgeous neighbor, I was going to shove his head through the wall.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow at Bellamy, who shook his head.

“Octavia, it wasn’t that bad.”

“No, it was. Because every time you texted Murphy or Miller to complain, they would forward it to me. So I got it like three times as worse than anyone else,” Octavia paused. “Anyway Lincoln and I are going out for Italian. You two have fun!” Octavia skipped out of the room.

“Wait, what?” Bellamy quickly got to his feet and followed Octavia out as Clarke laughed. “Octavia,” Bellamy called just before the front door slammed shut. Bellamy sighed and turned to Clarke, “She’s the one that wanted Chinese and now she’s going out for Italian?”

Clarke just grinned, “She left with Lincoln.”

“Oh, god, that’s even worse,” Bellamy paused as his words caught up with him. “Not that Lincoln is a bad guy or anything –“ 

“Bellamy,” Clarke had never smiled as much as she was right now. “She left us alone to go out with Lincoln.”

“I’m still not – oh!” Bellamy turned to face her and smiled. “Now I got it.”

Clarke laughed again as Bellamy watched her.

“What?” Clarke raised an eyebrow.

“Can I kiss you?”

Clarke felt a small smile creep across her face, “Of course.”

Bellamy crossed the room in two strides and captured Clarke’s lips with his. 

(It took another two weeks for Bellamy to fix the wall between their apartments and only because Murphy had crashed on Bellamy’s couch and saw a half naked Clarke early one morning. After that, the wall was practically indestructible.)


End file.
